


Weekend Sickness

by Skysquid22



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, fluffiest of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysquid22/pseuds/Skysquid22
Summary: Barba gets sick and over the course of 3 days, Sonny takes care of him....That's about it.





	Weekend Sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tiberias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiberias/gifts), [lawyerboyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawyerboyfriends/gifts).



> Dear Tiberias I understand that you're sick or at least was sick recently because this took longer than I though to write. Mostly my fault because I like/tend to write full fics, not drabbles. Anyway, I saw your post and disregarded 'small' and 'sugary' Barisi fic and went instead to write a sickfic. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> (Also this, by collateral, goes to Gwyneth as well. Because I know you enjoy sicfics.)

Day 1

When Barba went to go give his final speech for court there was something off. It was barely noticeable, but Carisi has had a trained ear for things like this for over a year now. There was a slight waver to his voice.

A few days ago when Rafael was giving his closing argument he sounded proud and headstrong. The timber of his voice bounced off the kitchen walls as he strutted around to emphasize that this man should go to prison for the crimes he committed and _suffer for it._ Here, in front of the jury, he was not spicing up his speech with dynamics, or at least not as much. Rafael sounded...sick.

To finish, Barba nodded to his audience and sat back down. Even from the back of the gallery Sonny could tell he wasn’t feeling well, both in general and in his closing argument. The jury soon became enraptured with Rita Calhoun swaying and feeling the emotion she put behind her statement. 

Carisi glanced back at Barba, he was leaning back in his chair with a hand over his mouth, trying to cover a cough.

A well of emotion springed up, _He was sick! There will be no argument, he’s going home._

Soon as court wrapped up Sonny made a beeline for Barba, taking his arm and half dragging him outside the courthouse. “Come on let’s go home.” 

Behind him the ADA made an indignant noise. “I’m fine.” He shrugged off his boyfriend's’ hand and told Carisi in the eye, “Let me finish up for today then we can go home, okay? I’m not that sick.” He reasoned.

He was right about that. Barba certainly didn’t appear to be sick, just a small cold if anything. Perhaps he overreacted. Sonny shuffled his feet, “Well--”

“Give me an hour. I’ll see you at home, then you can pamper me.”

Fine, no harm in that. “I’ll put on some soup.” Carisi smiled. He grabbed one of Rafael’s freezing hands and squeezed it quick before releasing it. “You should get inside, you’re cold.”

He huffed a laugh. “Mhm. See you soon.” 

“Bye.” He said softly. 

Carisi watched his silhouette move between the crowd of people flowing up and down the steps, he could’ve sworn he saw him shiver.

-

Barba opened the door, threw his keys into a small bowl and leaned his back against it. 

He was truly exhausted, court wore him out more than he thought and the small cold he gained that morning did not add any fun to the day. Now all he wanted was some soup and Sonny’s warm body next to him, watching old movies.

He _really_ regretted not going with Carisi an hour ago.

Pushing off from the door he made his way to the light in the kitchen there he found his boyfriend leaning against the counter texting someone. Beside him, soup lay simmering on the stove. “Hey, you feeling any better?”

“No.”

Sonny looked up to the ceiling momentarily and said, “Hmm. Don’t you have a mini pharmacy in your office? Did you take anything?”

“Only the amount of Advil I can take.”

He let go of the counter and went to the medicine cupboard. “Here, I have actual cold medicine, take some.”

Barba grabbed a cup and filled it with water. “I’m not that sick.” 

“He says as he takes the medicine I give him.”

“I’m taking it because I am sick, just a bit of a cold, but yes that means I am sick and I get your mother’s soup--speaking of which.” Rafael, with a bit of swagger to his walk, saunters to the stove and pours a bit of Carisi’s famous soup. It’s his mother’s recipe and it’s one of the best damn soups he’s eaten. So what if he plays up being sick a little just to eat it? He only makes it if one of them are sick.

“I feel used.” Sonny says, mockingly. “Oh by the way I gave you the nighttime ones, so eat fast before you collapse into it.”

“You could’ve told me that earlier.” Barba snarks, taking his soup to the dining table. Sonny joins him a moment later.

“I kinda forgot about that fact until after you took them.” He shrugs. “So sorry about that. By the way I hope you aren’t going into work tomorrow.”

“It’s fine---We’ll see, if I do somehow get worse then it won’t be a big deal. I can always reschedule my appointment with Buchanan.” He smiled. “Thank you for the soup by the way, tell your mother I thank her for the recipe.”

“I already did.”

Barba glanced at him, “Presumptuous of you.”

Carisi smiled, but didn’t give a further response.

After his meal was finished he ducked into their bedroom and changed into something more comfortable. He still held onto his wish, all Rafael wanted was to fall asleep on the couch, with a movie playing in the background as white noise. It wasn’t as comfortable, but it was more calming. 

So he found Sonny laid back on the couch flipping through channels looking bored as can be. Barba walked over and draped his body across his, utilizing his tree like body and--wow he’s bit high on drugs. “What exactly did you give me?”

“Bad reaction?” He said quietly, pausing to look down at him.

Rafael scooted up so he didn’t have his head on Sonny’s chest, instead he staked his favorite spot. His neck. “No,” He mumbled. “Just feel a bit delirious.” 

Once Barba finally stopped moving Carisi hooked an arm around his back, “You should get to bed.”

“You’re one to talk.” He retorted out of nothing but counterpoise. 

He was quiet the rest of the night, only speaking to bring his opinion on what movie to watch, of which he said an old favorite, “Casablanca.”

On nights like these he’d always suggest Casablanca. “Why do you like it so much?” Carisi said as he queued it up.

“I don’t know. Mi abuela loved watching it.”

_So he **does** know._ He held back that remark though, instead choosing to plant a small kiss to his forehead. “Hey you’re really hot.” Carisi said murmuring in concern, noticing how he could potentially get sick from Barba who was inches away from his face.

Barba smirked against his neck. _“Thanks.”_ He said, his voice sultry and full of libito.

“Ugh. Okay I walked into that, but that was too easy. I’m surprised you took it.”

“Almost like I’m sick or somethin’”

\--

Day 2

Rafael woke slowly and painfully. The beating headache woke him up first, then he discovered he could barely breath because how stuffed up his nose was. Breathing through his throat was no picnic either, it was dry, cracked, and sore. 

Damn, he was willing to argue to get some work done at the office but it appears that plan isn't happening anytime soon.

Groaning he tried to get closer to Sonny only to find that he wasn’t there. He willed his eyes open just as the man walked into their bedroom. “I got you water.” 

Barba sat up with a grimace and graciously accepted the water like he was dehydrated for days. “Thanks.” His voice sounded awful. It was barely heard (half spoken really) and it sounded garbled and rough. After draining the entire glass he restated his thanks and set the cup down.

“I, surprisingly enough, have the day off today. So I’ll make more soup and make sure you get enough sleep, alright?”

Carisi looked down at Rafael. One eye open, still too sensitive to the one lamp on in the entire room, even though the rest of the room was dark. As a result gold yellow light illuminated half his body, he looked so _soft._ His hair stood up in all sorts of different directions, Sonny always loved Barba while he was like this. It was always fun to watch him do his morning routine. Interesting and informitive to see him go from this state to the perfectly kept suit and hair.

“I understand you’re trying to take care of me. So please help me get to the couch so I can watch movies all day.” Barba said snootily. 

Carisi grabbed the empty glass and grabbed Rafael’s outstretched arm. He winced and Sonny dropped his arm. “What’s wrong. Are you okay?” In an instant he swooped down onto the bed, being careful not to touch him.

Rafael dropped his hands on the bed and his head on the headboard. “It’s okay, I’m just...sensitive is all. My skin feels like it’s on fire.” His strings up into a lament, clearly milking it.

“Fine. I’ll get you some medicine, but you should take a shower. I always feel better after a shower.” Carisi proposed with the amount of smugness for that suggestion you’d get out a proud 5 year old who made perfect macaroni art. 

Barba huffed and swung his legs out and took a minute to breath. “That’s subjective. Look I’ll just do it myself.” He went to stand up and at the slight faltering he made, Sonny springed up and was reaching out to him. He didn’t touch him though, either from remembering that his skin was determined to hate him or that he didn’t want to get sick. 

Making a split decision Carisi kept the glass and grabbed the extra blanket from their bed. He got ahead of Barba and got him settled on the couch, by propping up a pillow and laying down even more blankets. Sure it made Rafael feel like a child, but hey there’s nothing wrong with being willing to be taken care of so valiantly by his love.

So Rafael put on a MST3K marathon and sat pretty while his boyfriend got him some meds.

Mostly the day was spent sleeping and watching movies; Sonny kept to the other side of the couch only leaving in the afternoon to help Rollins with something. Other than that, if Barba felt up for it, he’ll engage a conversation. Always short and stilted, they ended oddly as if they could return to them. 

But the couple never breached the same subject twice. 

The day ebbed on and Barba continued to fall in and out of consciousness. When it became evening he ate some soup (his stomach wasn’t really able to take too much of it). Sonny learned from his mistakes yesterday and made him take his meds after the meal.

“Alright. I got the _Gamera_ episode on next what do you say? Wanna join me?” Rafael’s voice was still strained and pathetic, but he tried his damndest to make it more like his ADA voice: soft, powerful, truthful, and only slightly demanding. 

Carisi came around and took the remote from his hand. “It’s late, let’s go to bed come on.” He turned off the TV and ignored Barba’s glare. 

The shorter man stood there for a moment, deliberating his actions and realizing a truth. “You know what?” He paused, suddenly feeling exhausted. “I’m too tired to argue.” Rafael surprised himself there.

“Then come to bed.” He tentatively grabbed his hand and Barba held it tight and followed him to the bedroom.

Soon as he hit the mattress and got under the covers he fell asleep. Carisi followed him under getting close to him even though he knew eventually Barba would pull away from too much heat. Then come back to snuggle from the lack of it. 

Sonny fell asleep pleased with the knowledge he didn’t do anything all day. It felt like forever since his last day off when he was purposely not on call. Sure he had to take care of a whiny Rafael, but if anything he felt more love for the man. 

Prudent to caring for a child truly. 

\--

Day 3

This time Rafael got up before Sonny did. The room was still shrouded in darkness. He thought about kissing him awake like all the other times he got to on a lazy Sunday morning, but he knew better. There’s a pretty high chance of him getting sick.

Though he's been at risk for a few days now...

“Hey what--hey you’re sick stop.” Sonny murmured leaning away from the ADA’s peppered kisses on his face.

“I’m not kissing you on your lips. And you wash your face in the morning anyway.” Rafael said continuing. Despite his voice sounding strained there was the soft spoken voice he used when he was being tender with Sonny beneath it. 

Sonny huffed and quickly gave a burning kiss just above his eye, then pulled away to get up. When his boyfriend whined again, he chuckled. “Give me a minute. I’ll be back after I wash my face.”

Barba sat up and sniffed, he waited patiently for Carisi to be in range of hearing him. “You know I feel a lot better you know.”

“Seriously? You’re going to go to court with your voice sounding like that?”

“I’m only a little stuffy.”

Carisi shook his head as he came back with his medicine. “I’m not letting you go outside sounding and looking like this. You haven’t taken a shower in two days.”

He sighed, “You have a point there.” Rafael both hated and loved when he was right.

-

Like yesterday, old movies were on the TV. Though today it more served as background noise than anything. They were cuddled together on the couch half dozing off with an western on, a true sign of being under the weather, but Barba truly did feel better. So he did one of the things he loved doing with Sonny. Talking.

Another recurring theme from the day before. Notifying everything and nothing simultaneously. Sonny talked about why he took the last few days off, especially today since Barba could handle himself a lot better now. 

Apparently they were training a new Rookie, Rollins got her and he had to help her out the other day for it. Something like that.

By the mid afternoon they both moved to the dining table to eat a meal, now that Barba could successfully eat. They ended up playing a round or two of Go Fish.

“Go Fish.”

“Oh, what the hell.”

Rafael smiled ruefully. He was enjoying this way too much. Sonny was getting no luck with this game.

“You know Rafi, you could help me out here. Got any aces?”

“No and no. Also you just went twice.”

“Pity me.”

“You should be pitying me. I’m the only sick after all.” Barba said, superiority and snark dripping from his voice.

Sonny propped his arm and leaned his head against his hand. “How about we try a different game.”

“Hmm. I can teach you chess?”

After much struggling, a few hours later Carisi had learned the basics, but it was getting late and as Rafael pointed out he’d be no doubt be going to work tomorrow. He’d already missed two days, defense attorneys must think he’s either dead or on vacation. They’d be jokes about both when he returns. 

Strangely, never a word of the possibility that he might’ve been sick. Rafael supposes that might be due to the fact of the persona he’s built around himself. 

Barba sat down at the bedside and said aloud, “You know I didn’t do anything all weekend. It’s been forever since I last did nothing for weekend.”

“That’s not true.” Sonny shouted from the bathroom. “You taught me chess.”

“And?”

“Watched some movies.”

He shook his head and smiled wistfully, “I can always count on you to cheer me up.” Grabbing the comforter he settled under the sheets in quiet cool darkness. Eventually Sonny joined him kissing him on the forehead.

“Sorry if I was being, well, _a lot._ ” Rafael said not breaking eye contact.

“No need, you’re fine.”

Barba curled his arms around the detectives torso and pressed his face into his neck. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

\---


End file.
